Never Just A Book
by DoUTripOnAir
Summary: Started off as a one shot but is developing into a story - At the request of Dumbledore, Hermione reshapes her entire existence in order to take on a new role in the Order. She'll be thrown into a new world where she'll either sink or swim. It will be up to Snape to guide her through her new role, where she'll meet surprising allies, experience love, devastation and maybe, freedom.
1. Chapter 1

*Hey guys! So, this first chapter started out as a little one shot and lately it's been on my mind. I haven't done any writing with fanfiction in a while but I've found myself wanting to finish this. I've got the story all lined out and it looks like it'll be somewhere around 40 chapters? I generally post chapters that are between 1.5-2k words each, sometimes shorter, sometimes longer, just depending on where a good stopping point is. I'm hoping I can update at least once a week and maybe twice a week depending on my schoolwork load. The story is completely developed so share your ideas, let me know what you want and if it doesn't deviate too much, I'll see what I can do! Also note: This first few chapters will be going back and forth between flashbacks to bring you up to speed on what's going on.

Chapter One (Present Day): Graduation

She stood looking out over the crowd and began her speech.

"I will not stand here and tell everyone of how our lives will only get better from here because lets be honest, they won't. Today we take a step into adulthood, but most of us are not taking the first step for we have been walking the path of an adult for quite some time. Some of us have not even made it this far and so I would like to take a moment in my speech to recognize those who are not able to be here graduating today." Hermione said and bowed her head in acknowledgement of her fellow classmates who had died before their graduation day.

"Today we finish our lives at Hogwarts, today we pray our friends, siblings and eventually children will be able to walk the same halls in freedom that we have, today our fight begins. I'm sure no one is shocked to see me standing here today, Head Girl, top of our class but I am shocked to see some of you sitting in front of me as the men and women you have become. Whoever would've thought that Neville Longbottom would finish NEWT level potions without blowing up a cauldron?" Hermione said smiling at the now flushed Neville sitting in the middle of her classmates. "Who would have thought Luna would be the first of us to tie the knot? And who would have thought that Harry Potter would be engaged and running like hell from the auror department who has been trying to recruit him?" Everyone in the crowd started chuckling at the memory of the auror who was sent to recruit Harry who followed him around for almost a week until he finally took the hint that Harry wasn't interested. "We have all done amazing and unpredictable things in our times here at Hogwarts, we have all changed, grown, matured and some of us," Hermione said looking directly at her potions master standing in the back of the crowd behind the parents, "have even fallen in love." Hermione broke her eye contact and gazed across the crowd, acknowledging her classmates, "and so I wish everyone luck in the coming months as the war mounts and hopefully I will see every face sitting here today again for our twenty year reunion. Congrats graduates!" Hermione threw her wand hand into the air and shot off sparks and was mimicked by every graduate in front of her. As she stepped off the podium she saw dark eyes look at her quizzically before he turned his back to her. She stood watching his retreating figuring before she was crushed in a Weasley hug.

"Oh Hermione darling that was wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley cried, dabbing her eyes with her hankerchief.

"Yes Hermione, very mature, very open and honest. You did wonderfully, we're so proud of you." Mr. Weasley said as he gave her a light hug.

"Great speech 'Mione. Everyone ready to head down to the pub?" Ron asked turning and looking at Harry "Oi! Stop that and get over here, you'll have plenty of time after the wedding, it's time to celebrate!" he shouted at a now blushing Harry with a dazed Luna on his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." Harry said walking up to them.

"I'll meet you boys down there in a bit, I forgot to return Professor Snapes' book and I don't want to take it home with me on accident!" Hermione said turning to go inside.

"Bugger Hermione, you're always thinking about books! Can't you return it later?"

"Some things are important Ron," Luna said dreamily, "Hermione has can't leave any unfinished business at Hogwarts or she would always wonder 'what if'."

"Blimey, its just a book Luna."

"It's never just a book."

-Break-

Hermione stood in front of the door and stared at it. She'd been standing here for almost ten minutes and still hadn't plucked up the courage to knock on the door. Hermione raised her hand but before her knuckles connected with the wood the door swung wide there he stood looking right at her.

"You mid as well come in Miss Granger, it must be important for you to spend ten minutes in front of my door." Professor Snape said as he looked at her slightly stunned face.

"How-How did you know I was here?" she stammered slightly.

"I certainly haven't survived all these years because of pure luck. Now either come in or stop wasting my time and get back to your friends."

"Yes sir."

"I am no longer your Professor Miss Granger, there is no need to call me sir."

"Then there is no need for you to call me Miss Granger, my name is Hermione after all." She said in a much more confident voice than she actually felt.

"Very well, Hermione." He said testing the name on his lips. "What can I help you with? Shouldn't you be out celebrating with your friends?"

"I didn't want to forget to return your book." She said.

"Ah, I see, although you don't seem to have a book with you." He stated looking at her empty hands as she wrung them together nervously.

"Oh Bugger." She mumbled.

"It seems that was not completely what was on your mind Miss-Hermione. Was there something else you wished to speak with me about?"

"I suppose I should but I felt I…" she trailed off looking for the right words and the confidence to finish her sentence.

"Felt you should what exactly?"

"I felt I should say everything I needed to say before I left these halls. I have told each Professor what I thought of them, how they have changed my life over the course of my time spent here, all of them except for you."

"It was so important you could not simply write a letter but instead needed to delay your celebration?"

"It's not exactly something that you write in a letter. I wanted to…see you face when I told you. It was too personal to simply write in a letter Severus." His first name slipping through her lips like it had so many times in her dreams. He raised an intrigued eyebrow in response to her use of his first name.

"And what, may I ask Hermione," he said stepping closer, "is so personal that you wanted to see my reaction?"

Hermione took a deep breath and tilted her head up to look him in the face.

"Everyone of my Professors has helped shape the person I am, each one has taught me something that I will use for the rest of my life, they have all had some type of impact on my life." She said slowly.

"I see. I hope that I have some effect on each students life." He said simply.

"No. You misunderstand. All of my Professors have had that exact effect on my life, except for you."

"Then I am sorry I have failed you in some way Miss Granger." Severus stated, slightly confused. She had always been so bright and enthusiastic in his class, even with his foul moods and attitudes to the 'Golden Trio', he had always believed she would have a wonderful career as a Potions Mistress. He himself would have offered to apprentice her but he knew himself well enough to know that would not have been a good idea, it was not very often Severus Snape looked at an individual as an equal, especially not a beautiful young woman who had been his student.

"No Professor. You've had an impact on my life, but not the same as all of my other Professors. They taught me the practical things, lessons, lectures, how to swish my wand the right way, focus my power to manipulate an object to what I want it to be but none of them, not a single one taught me something that I can't live without."

"And I have? I always knew you enjoyed potions Hermione but I was unaware you were so passionate about it that you could not live without it."

"It's not the potions I can't imagine living without…Severus." She whispered his name. She took a step towards him, still looking down her nose was almost brushing against his chest, his scent intoxicating her. His breath hitched just slightly where she could notice when she placed her hand against his chest. She took a chance and turned her head to look at him.

"It's you Severus, I don't want to live without you." She finished just before Severus' lips pressed against hers.

His mind raced and the implications of her words, raced through the ceremony where she looked him in the eyes as she spoke of love. He had watched her all this year, the girl who left for the summer with the remnants of the naivety of a teenager and returned a determined woman. But when her eyes locked with his and she spoke of not wanting to live without him Severus allowed himself this one chance to have something he wanted, after all, the closer to the end of the war they got, the closer to death he got. So, he kissed her, with every feeling he had had for her over the year, every time she had sat hunched over books, the light catching the gold flecks in her locks, every time he saw her bite her lips in deep thought.

She moaned into his mouth as he took control of the kiss and overwhelmed her senses. Her back was pressed against the door with Severus pressing himself into her, and oh his kisses were so much more than she'd ever dreamed of. He eased up and lightly kissed her lips, his thumb tracing the line of her jaw and trailing down her neck. Her slightly trembling fingers undid the buttons on his shirt and as she neared the last one Severus placed his hand over hers and pulled back from his delicious assault on her neck.

"Hermione, I don't know where you're hoping for this to go. We can't get attached, and you can't expect any girlish fantasies or even sentimental attachments on my part, it will ruin everything. If this goes any further it will be simply…" he trailed off, at a loss for words for the first time in his life.

Hermione looked up at his, her breathing still slightly unsteady. "I believe you've known me long enough to know I don't have any girlish fantasies and as for attachments I think it may be a little late for that Severus."

"I can't give you anything Hermione." He said pulling back slightly.

"Yes you can, you can give me tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (10 Months Earlier): The Sacrifice

-Start-

"Hermione! You can't be serious? You'll be losing everything!"

"It's done Harry. I've already wiped their memories and had Dumbledore relocate them. It's done; they're gone and soon I will be too."

"No! There has to be another way. You can't just wipe our memories of you, it isn't as if you could wipe everyone's memories of you, so what use would it be?!"

"I'm not wiping your memories Harry. You'll still know me, it will just change small things, you won't even notice. I'm only reshaping memories of me Harry and that's all we need."

"Isn't there a way to change your mind? I don't want to lose you Hermione. It won't be the same."

"And let's talk about the giant target you'll be painting on yourself! Dumbledore's niece?! You'll be almost as hunted as Harry." Ron said as he stepped into the room, clearly having been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Ronald, Harry, listen to me boys. This _has_ to be done." She stressed.

"There's no changing your mind is there? Dumbledore has gone and convinced you this is the only way. Why can't someone else do it? I could do it, we could change my history!" Ron babbled, clearly trying to come up with a different option.

"No. You know you can't Ronald. The Weasley's have been fighting for the light for decades, you'd never be trusted no matter how much we reshaped your history. I'm of muggle background and have only one thing that needs to be changed about my history for this to work. A few well-focused obliviates on my parents and that's all we needed to make this work." Hermione sighed out the last part, willing herself not to let any tears fall.

"But there has to be –" Ron started but was interrupted as Professor Snape and Dubledore stepped into the room.

"Ron, Harry, I believe Professor Snape has found a solution to this little problem."

"You've found someone else then?" Harry said excitedly, jumping from his seat on the couch.

"No, Harry. But, Professor Snape has been working on how we can reshape the spell to include the two of you and myself so that we may remember the history of Miss Granger as it is now. I believe her friendship with the two of you will be a necessary component to her new history and Severus must remember so that our plan may work."

"Wicked! It's better than nothing, right 'Mione?" Ronald said, his crooked grin spreading across his face."

"Yes. But sir, I am curious, will that not make me bonded to all of you?"

"No Miss Granger. The bond will still only be between you and myself. Their spilled blood is going to be the sacrifice that is necessary for the ritual and ours will seal the spell. And Potter, Weasley, do not believe that because you will remember Miss Granger as she is now that this will make the process easier. It will be quite disorienting for the two of you at first, as you will have two sets of memories. We are playing with time, so there is no way to know exactly what effect it will have. Everything you know will change, she will change and you may find you do not like having unrealistic expectations that your friend will remain the same." Snape snapped the last part.

"Sir, with all due respect, it's Hermione. She'd never change that much, it will all just be an act." Harry said staring straight at Snape.

"Sometimes it is a wonder you have survived all these years, Potter. She will have to change or else He will never accept her. She will become another pawn in the game and make no mistake; it will take a toll on her. We have no business sending a child to play this game, I have stated this many times before but it is obvious it does not matter." He growled.

"Professor, you were not much older than I am now when you began your role as a spy. I at least will have your knowledge and experience to help guide me." Hermione said quietly.

"I was young, naïve and had nothing to lose Miss Granger, no family, no friends, no life worth living."

"And if we don't win this war, then I am in that same place. I need your help sir, I cannot complete the task without it."

"As you wish, Miss Granger."

"How can you sit back and watch this happen, Minerva?" Severus said.

Minerva McGonagall sat in her private chambers watching Severus pace in front of her fireplace. He was not the troubled young man he had been when she first met him, and since then he had grown into an exceptional man whom she considered to be a friend. In this moment, however, she saw the worried and temperamental youth that had found himself twisted into a terrible life choice that had haunted him since.

"I am not simply sitting back and watching it happen, Severus. Dumbledore has his reasons, some of which we may never know, but I do trust him."

"He is throwing her life away. He is manipulating her with promises of a brighter future, freedom; words, they are just words!"

"She is a bright girl Severus. She is quite like you were in your youth."

"But she has life, Minerva. She has what I could never seem to grasp, she has friends, family, and love. He has convinced her that none of that matters if we do not win, but that is not true. She is sacrificing everything and she does not even realize it."

"What of your sacrifice Severus? Do you believe you are the only one who is capable of making this sacrifice for the better good?"

"Of course not, but I deserve it. This path, this path was my redemption."

"You have long redeemed yourself Severus. You do not deserve this life, but you chose it and you have continued to choose it every time you done those robes and sit at His feet. You are a good man, stop beating yourself up about decisions you made in your youth."

"Tell me Minerva, when that girl comes to you broken and beaten down, not resembling anything of the Miss Granger we know now because I could not protect her from what Dumbledore has set her up for, will you still think me a good man?"

"I do not pretend to know what you go through my boy, but I know you will do everything to protect Hermione and I know she is a strong young woman."

"No amount of strength or protection will keep her safe. But you will not be the one who has to live with that memory, because after tonight you will only know the new Miss Granger." He stormed from the room before he could even hear Minerva's lasts words to him.

"But maybe, maybe she can save you Severus. Maybe you will save each other." She whispered to the abandoned room as she watched the light from the fireplace flicker across the stonewalls.

"Are you ready Miss Granger? There is no going back once we begin." Snape said as he looked towards the girl he would be irrevocably bonded to after the night.

"I believe so sir."

"Are you sure? You are prepared to lose everything you've ever wanted? Prepared to die for this task? To never see your parents or feel their love again? You are prepared to look at your enemies and have to count them among your friends? Tell me Miss Granger, are you prepared to fuck them? To possibly wed or have children with one of them if this task takes years? To experience pure pleasure when torturing another human being? Or to grovel at the feet of a man who hopes to wipe out all of your kind?" He hissed out at the girl who stared back at him blankly.

"You are looking for a reaction. You act as if I have not given any thought to what this may be like, to the experience that I will have, or to what my life will be like after tonight. My parents do not remember me and after tonight I'm going to be stepping down a path where the majority, if not all, of my friends will soon not even be able to look at me, let alone love me. I know what I am giving up and I know the things I will experience so if you're quite done sir I'd rather get on with it."

"Fine." He snapped and swept out of the room, not caring if she could keep up with his fast pace or not.

He strode through the empty halls, thankful that Dumbledore had at least waited until the end of the summer months for her to take this step in the task. He knew it was necessary for the task for her history to change now so that she had a year to insert herself into the lives of many of the other students but he had hoped the summer months would change her mind, instead it seemed to have had the opposite effect. He climbed the stairs to the Astronomy tower, letting the doors slam back behind him and listening to her rapid breathing as she strained to keep up with him. _Just another thing I will have to work with her on, he stamina is simply abysmal. _As he climbed the last set of stairs he saw Dumbledore speaking quietly with Weasley and Potter; the three of them turning as Hermione huffed, reaching the top of the stairs.

"Now that you're both here, I believe I've got everything you requested Severus and we can begin whenever you're ready. Boys, make sure to listen to Severus and remember, you cannot interfere in the spell." Dumbledore said eyeing them both.

"You three will each stand here." Severus said pointing to three specific spots on the ground, one for each of them. I will begin the spell and when I bring the chalice over to each of you, you will cut a vertical line from the base of your middle finger to the end of your palm. This is dark blood magic so you will both have scars and I expect you to have them concealed at all times. No one can know they're there or else you will risk your friends life, more than it is already being risked. As for you Hermione, do not leave that circle." He said indicating to the chalk circle that he had drawn on the floor earlier in the day. "Now, let us begin."

Hermione watched in almost a daze as Severus began chanting, his eyes scanning the lines of Latin in the book she had seen him carrying for weeks. She knew he had it memorized at this point, but it reassured her to know he took enough care to follow the lines as he went. After a few moments he stopped, reaching for the chalice, the dagger in his hand now glowing a light amber color. As each of the boys, and finally Dumbledore sliced through their hand the blade took on a dark shade of red, as if it had absorbed their blood. Severus turned to her and stepped over the chalked line. She instantly stiffened as she felt him invade her being. There were no words to describe it except she could, sense that he felt her and she him. He began his chanting again, this time the book lay on the ground, completely discarded. She watched in silence as he sliced through his palm and the blade flared to a bright blue. He caught her stare for just a moment before he leaned forward to grasp her shoulder and plunged the dagger into her heart.

-End Chapter-

*Hope this chapter isn't too disjointed, if it is, let me know. The next one should be much more smooth and it'll explain exactly what the spell was for. Anyone want to make a guess? Anyway, hope you like it and that the characters aren't too ooc!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Call

The warm, rhythmic breathe tickling his chest made Severus stir in his sleep. As he cracked his eyes, the sight before him broke down his normal stoic barriers and he smiled softly. Hermione, hair spread across his shoulder, one arm thrown across his torso was still fast asleep. This moment was one he had never seen coming when all of this began 10 months before. His mind drifted back to the night before, how carefree and willing Hermione had been beneath his fingers. She stirred next to him, her body stiffening as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Good morning" she said, her voice still filled with sleepiness.

"Good morning." Severus said as he pulled himself from the bed.

Severus stood walked across the room to his closet, reaching for his everyday robes. Hermione stayed sprawled across the bed, eyes following him as he silently dressed and prepared for the day.

"Severus?" she said quietly.

"Yes?"

"You don't need to panic. I can feel the tension rolling off of you in waves. I know what last night was, I don't have any expectations." She said, sitting up, not caring that the sheet slid down to her waist leaving her exposed.

He turned towards her, eyes raking across her exposed body. He snapped his eyes back up to her face, examining her expression and wondering how she was so relaxed about the entire situation. He could feel the waves of concern coming off of her, but what stood out was this overwhelming feeling that everything was okay. He was unsure of how to handle this situation, especially since this wisp of a girl, excuse him, woman had shaken him so.

"We are treading on dangerous territory Hermione. We are not in a secure place yet, you have not even been introduced to Him. If I'm seen to be slightly, _lenient _with you, it could cause significant problems."

"Then you will simply have to make sure you are not. I know this cannot mean anything but I also know that I did not want anything to move further without telling you how I felt." She said, her eyes glancing towards the bed, the first sign of any insecurities. Severus took a step forward, his hand brushing her hair back from her face.

"Hermione, I—" he started but halted when he heard his floo flare to life in the other room. "Do not come out, do not make any noise." Severus said as he snatched his wand from the side table, headed from the bedroom and closed the door tightly behind him.

"Severus! I tried to floo call you but you did not answer, very unlike you friend." Lucius said as he brushed the dust from his already pristine robes.

"Good morning, Lucius. What can I do for you?"

"So serious, Severus. Perhaps I was just stopping in to see an old friend."

"Perhaps, but something tells me that is not the case. Drink?" Severus asked, snapping his fingers after a nod from Lucius. Tessie popped into the room a second later. "What can I gets yous sir?"

"Tea and biscuits, Tessie." Severus snapped.

"And for the miss, sirs?" Tessie asked innocently. "Just bring her breakfast." Severus growled. Tessie squeaked and popped from the room.

"Ah, my friend! No wonder you did not answer my floo. I apologize for interrupting your morning fun." Lucius laughed good-naturedly. "And who is the lady?"

"Not someone I plan to introduce to you Lucius. So, you were going to tell me what you wanted when you bombarded into my living space." Severus snapped, then indicating for Lucius to sit as a tray of tea and biscuits appeared on the table.

"Not nearly as fun as talking about your private life though, Severus. I hardly ever get to intrude on that."

"Yes, yes. I apologize for keeping my private life, private. Get on with it Lucius, as we've made clear, I have other things I could be doing this morning." Severus leered.

"Yes, alright. The _reason_ that I've come this morning is actually on the bidding of our Lord. He's tasked Draco with compiling a list of his classmates that may be inclined to join our ranks. He's then been assigned with tracking them down and persuading them to join, by any means necessary."

"While I am thrilled for you that your son has been given an active task, I'm unsure what this has to do with me."

"Simply that we'd like your input."

"My input?" Severus said raising his eyebrow questioningly. Lucius sighed before answering.

"I believe Draco has become, infatuated with that old mans niece and he seems to think he could, _sway her_ to our side if he approaches her the right way."

"Ah, you are speaking of Miss Navarre. Yes, I do believe Draco may have a slight interest in her."

"Do you believe I should squash this? While her uncle is clearly not of the caliber I wish my son to associate with, no one can argue with the family that she descends from. And should Draco achieve his goal of recruiting Dumbledore's niece, well! Can you just imagine how thrilled our Lord would be?!" Lucius said, slamming his hand on the table with a rare display of emotion.

"I do believe it would be a fruitful effort for Draco to pursue Miss Navarre. You are correct in that our Lord would be quite pleased and she is of extreme intelligence. She would be a great asset to our Lord." Severus said carefully.

"Thank you, Severus. Your input means more than you could know. I will take my leave and let you get back to your, morning experience, shall we say?" Lucius said suggestively.

"Yes, yes. Do let me know how everything goes for Draco, won't you? You should know that Miss Navarre will be accompanying me to the Potioneers Annual Research Gala in a weeks time. I am sure there are always extra seats for last minute funders."

"Is our Miss Navarre found of potions, Severus?"

"She has requested I consider her for an apprenticeship and so I had suggested she speak with other Potioneers before deciding if it she were sure she wished to work with myself."

"Ah. Well, make no hasty decision to have her work with someone else. It may benefit our Lord to keep her close to our ranks. I will see you in a few days at the meeting, Severus, until then." Lucius said as he stepped into the floo and called out to Malfoy Manor.

Severus stood staring at the fireplace for a few moments before he heard his bedroom door creak open. He turned towards the door and looked at the young woman standing before him, hair still disheveled and sheet wrapped loosely around her frame.

"I guess it's starting then?

"Yes, Hermione. By this time next week you will be well on your way to being a part of the Dark Lords ranks."

"And apparently on the arm of Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, and on the arm of Draco Malfoy. It could be worse though, you know that don't you?"

"Of course, there was just a small part of me that was hoping-" she trailed off.

"Hoping what?"

"Well, that perhaps this could last just a little longer."

He walked towards her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "We have the week."

"But will it be enough?" she whispered.

"No, it will never be enough Hermione, but that is the life we have both signed up for. Come now, it's time for training and then we must make sure you are properly fitted for the Gala next week."

-End Chapter-

*Okay so I didn't completely explain what the blood ritual or exactly what it did but I've decided little hints will work just as well lol! Anyway, I hope everyone likes it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Aftermath

"Unngh" Hermione groaned incoherently.

"I would not recommend you move Miss Gran—Navarre. _Blasted memories_" Severus grumbled the last part under his breath.

"My 'ed" she slurred, attempting to move her hand to her, which made her realize she had little control over her body.

"Please desist in your moving. I will be right back; you need the potions we prepared for you. I did not expect you to wake so soon or else I would have had them in a closer proximity." Severus said as he stepped from the room.

Her head ached as the door clicked shut, even that small noise resounding in her skull. Her hand drooped over the side of what she briefly recognized as a bed and she quickly fell back into blackness. Severus stepped back into the room moments later, quietly shutting the door behind him. He observed the young woman lying on the bed, her features different and yet undeniably the Hermione Granger he watched grow in his classroom. He set the potions on the side table and quickly ran his wand across her body looking for any changes in the diagnostic results that he'd run only an hour before. He did not understand why she'd woken so quickly, it had just barely been ten hour and from all of his research she should not have woken until after a full 24. He turned hearing the floo flare to life in the other room.

"Severus?" Dumbledore said, his head turning in the fireplace as he attempted to locate Severus.

"Yes?"

"Ah, there you are my boy! I was checking in on Hermione?"

"She actually just woke for a few moments and seems to have drifted off again. Her diagnostics are positive, nothing out of the ordinary it seems. Did you take the pain tonic I left for you when you woke?"

"Yes, yes. Very confusing, all of these memories of Hermione growing up, of Aberforth leaving, his marriage, his…" he trailed off. "it is confusing because I know they are not real."

"Each of those memories is very much real. As time passes the less the old memories will stand out, the more familiar the new ones will become, until eventually the only time you recall there used to be another timeline is when someone brings it to your attention. There is no telling how this choice has impacted our timeline." Severus sighed.

"It has already cost more than I anticipated. Hopefully it will be worth it."

"All for such a small chance, Albus We have stolen her family, reformed her life and will be placing her in the middle of a world where she will likely die and should she manage to live, she will never be the same."

"We all take risks, Severus. We all must do our part in the war and she was the best fit to infiltrate the new ranks. She was young, one of the most intelligent Order members that we have, she had little family, was not well known in the wizarding world outside of England and the only thing that had to be changed in her history was her parentage. You know as well as I do she was the only choice."

"I know that," Snape snapped, clearly irritated with the conversations, "I am only saying I hope that it is worth it."

"As do I." Dumbledore said, shaking his head lightly, before bidding Severus a goodnight and closing the floo.

"I'm going to tilt your head, just focus on swallowing." Snape said to Hermione, who had been phasing in and out of consciousness for the last hour. She simply squeezed his arm in response and began swallowing small mouthfuls of potions as he tilted potion after potion into her mouth. After she had swallowed all of the five potions she breathed a sigh of relief as Severus set he head back down on the pillow. He waited a moment and then helped her to sit up in the bed.

"This is….odd." she said looking up at him, he eyes still lightly glazed over with the pain she must still have been experiencing.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like someone tried to kill me." She said with a slight smile.

"Yes, well, I did." He stated, unsure as to how he should respond to that. She chuckled and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I would suggest you remain in the bed Hermione, you've only just taken the potions and it's not quite been a full day."

"I feel fine and I'd like to go back to my dorm room."

"About that."

"Yes, I know they will both want to speak with me."

"The memories will take time Miss…" he trailed off, not knowing which name she would prefer he use.

"Navarre. My name is Hermione Ariana Navarre, I am the only child of Aberforth Dumbledore and Marie Navarre, who are both….deceased." she said the last part quietly.

"It will take time."

"I know. Thank you for your help Professor." She said as she stood, wobbling slightly on her feet. He jerked forward, grabbing her elbow to steady her and she froze. As soon as he touched her elbow she was overwhelmed by his presence; it was as if he was invading all of her senses at once. Her breathing picked up and she saw black spots dance across her sight. And then it stopped.

"I am sorry. I did not want to risk you falling and hurting yourself."

"Wha—What was that?"

"The bond is new, it is not complete."

"Oh. Will it always be like that?"

"No, of course not. Did you not read the book I gave you?" he snapped.

"Of course I read it. But it did not mention anything like what just happened."

"That's because you're aware much sooner than you should have been. The bond takes a full 24 hours, sometimes a little longer, before it has fully set. Once it is set we will not notice it is even there unless one of us is distressed."

"Mmm, good. Well then, again, thank you for your help Professor."

"Yes. You will need to continue to take the strengthening potions until classes begin on Tuesday. Outside of that, should you need anything, please contact me and I will help in anyway I can."

"If I may make an observation, you're being unusually nice Professor. Why is that?"

"This is a difficult situation for all parties involved and I do not plan to make it any more difficult. I apologize that I did not live up to your expectations of heartlessness that you have grown to expect." He snapped the last part before turning heel and vacating the room.

_Oops_, she thought. _Hadn't meant to offend. Well, it's time to see the boys._

"Ready for classes next week?" Harry asked looking over at Hermione, who was gazing into the fireplace.

"Mmm, I guess. It will be odd to begin this semester. I'll really have to focus on not letting old memories effect how I treat people."

"It can't be that different though." Ron said shrugging his shoulders and stuffing a chocolate frog into his mouth, "Basically the same as it was before"

"Of course it isn't basically the same, Ron. I'll have to treat Malfoy and his group with an entirely different attitude this year. It won't be obvious at first but by the end of the year I will have had to secure myself into their group somehow, at the least I will have had to peak someone's belief that I would be interested in joining their ranks."

Neither of the boys responded her statement. Both obviously bothered at the thought of their best friend becoming a death eater. After ten minutes of silence Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to the library, I'll be back in a bit."

"Well at least we know some things will never change." Harry said with a sad smirk on his face.

She gave them a light smile before leaving the common room.

"Walking the halls, Miss Navarre?" Severus asked.

"Oh, Professor!" she said jerking her head up from her gaze on the floor.

"I apologize for startling you."

"No, no. I was actually heading to try and speak with you."

"Well, you've found me. How may I be of assistance?" he asked, brow raised slightly.

"Well, to be honest, I'm horribly bored in the castle. There's nothing for me to do really and I was wondering if you'd allow me the use of the labs so that I can brew extra stock for the infirmary?"

"Don't you have better things to do then start doing school related work, early?"

"Honestly, sir? Not particularly. All Harry and Ron are doing is harping on the past and assuring me that nothing will change. I just….all they're really doing _is_ reminding me of how much is going to change, how much already has." She responded. He sighed in response and waved her into the classroom.

"If you're intent on starting early, fine but that's also going to include your training."

"Training?"

"Well you didn't think we were going to have you working as a spy without knowing how to defend yourself, did you?"

"Well, of course not but I'm a decent dueler and since Uncl—Dumbledore mentioned it, I assumed he would begin working with me."

"No, that lovely task has been dictated to myself. The way you duel, will not be sufficient for any actual fights that may take place. You will need to know how to protect yourself from both your enemies, and more that likely, your friends."

"My friends?"

"This will not be over in the next year or two; we will be lucky if you this war ends before year three. You will attend many battles Miss Granger where you are simply trying to harm your friends so you blend in, while those around you are trying to maim and kill."

"I know that, I knew that before I started."

"Then you should understand why your current dueling skills are insufficient."

"So how long will I be training for?"

"During the duration of the year we will, ideally, meet twice a week at a minimum. Obviously there are things that may interfere with that as I've been called much more often lately. That may change with the beginning of the school year, but it may not."

"Sir, may I ask you a question about the mark?" she asked. He nodded his head for her to continue, "What is initiation like?"

"I had anticipated you asking me this question sooner, specifically before I plunged a dagger into your chest and created a new life for you." He bit out sarcastically. "It is by no means fun Miss Gra—Navarre, my apologies I am still getting used to the newness," he said before continuing, "The mark itself is quite painful, as is most blood magic, which you should be able to attest to at this point. The ceremony, however, will not be what I believe you expect. Depending on your personality, rank and _tastes_, will depend on how the Dark Lord greets you as a new member of his following. Make no mistake, he is not kind, but he does care for his followers and does provide for them in any way he can. You will find danger in his displeasure, but there is more danger in pleasing him."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"He has become the Dark Lord for a reason. He is powerful and alluring and when you are pleasing him he is a sort of father figure that is seemingly there to shower you with his blessing and satisfaction. You will make friends among his followers, true, honest friends that you care for. Not everyone is this pure evil that the Order believes it to be, the Death Eaters are like a family. It is quite easy to lose oneself in that and _that_, is the true danger of the mission you've taken upon yourself."

"Thank you for being honest with me, sir. If you don't mind I'd like to go back to the common room for bed."

"Of course. Be here tomorrow morning at 9am sharp. Make sure you have any necessary potions tools and that you are fitted for dueling."

"Yes, sir. Goodnight."

Hermione lay awake for an hour before heading back down to the common room.

"Oi, what are you doing awake still?" Ron asked from his place on the couch.

"I could ask you the same!" she chuckled. "I couldn't sleep to be honest."

"Same"

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked as she sat on the couch next to him, curling her legs underneath her.

"I feel, confused." He said, the look on his face portraying his confusion even more than his words.

"About?"

"You. All of these new memories and all of the old ones. They're so different and yet so much the same. Even how you look; sometimes when I think of you I picture the old Hermione but it's only been a week and I'm already forgetting how she looked."

"That's okay Ron. I don't look very much different, my hair is a little more controllable at least!" she laughed, trying to get him to smile.

"I loved your hair before though." He said, reaching out and stroking the tips of a stray curl. She looked at him and before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her. She kissed him back lightly, not encouraging and not discouraging him either. He pulled back, a lopsided smile across his face. "I feel like I've been waiting to do that forever."

"Ron, you know we can't start anything, my mission…" she drifted the end of the sentence off, hoping it would explain itself.

"I know, I know Hermione. It's just, I feel like you're already slipping away. The timeline they've created, it's not the same. We aren't as close! You can feel it, can't you?"

"Of course not. It's different, but we're still close. Almost all of the memories are still the same." She said, reaching up and lightly touching his face to wipe a stray tear away. "What's got you so upset, Ronald?"

"I—I, I never got to tell you. I kept meaning to and then, Harry told me it wasn't fair to spring it on you and ask you to change your mind, so I didn't and now, now it doesn't feel the same."

"What are you talking about? You aren't making any sense."

"I love you Hermione, I was – am in love with you." He said before grabbing her face and kissing her with everything he had. She was caught off guard, didn't know how to respond and so she didn't stop him. She loved Ron and Harry, they were the most important men in her life, but did she love him like this? In the back of her mind, she knew the answer was no. Maybe she was being selfish by not telling him to stop but all she wanted was for this to be a positive memory, with someone who loved her and not with someone she was using to complete a mission. It was her first time and she'd always imagined it would be with someone who she cared deeply for. And so, she never stopped him, not as he pulled her shirt over her head, slid the skirt from her hips or as he made love to her on the common room couch.

*Okay, so don't hate me for the Hermione/Ron pairing here! I promise it isn't going to continue to be a thing, but it is necessary for chunks of the story to go along. Also, I didn't want Hermione's "loss of virginity" to be in a scenario where she was sleeping with a Death Eater because of her role as a spy. Anyway, this will really be the only Hermione/Ron scene like this. Hope you liked the chapter; it's a bit longer! Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Courtship (Present)

"Hermione, you are going to make us late! What is taking you so blasted long?!" Severus snapped as he paced in front of the floo.

"I'm sorry, honest. I'm just so nervous, I'm not used to all of these…extras." Hermione said as she worried her fingers.

Severus stared for a moment before clearing his throat, "You look very beautiful Hermione. I'm honored to have you on my arm tonight." He said with a slight bow as he stuck out his arm for her to take. She giggled slightly, "Oh good sir, I'm overwhelmed with your honor." She responded with a smirk and then she smiled at his deep chuckle.

"Let us take our leave. Come now." he said pointing towards the floo for her to go through first.

She stumbled out of the floo, her heel twisting to the side and snapping making her jerk forward. She was caught by the arm and spun around, her foot finding stability on the carpeted floor. "Thank you!" she said turning around to see who had kept her from falling.

"It is my pleasure, Miss…?" Lucius Malfoy smiled down at her.

"Oh! Mr. Malfoy, I didn't know you'd be here!" she said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Lucius is here every year, Hermione. His family is an avid funder for the advancement of potions." Severus said, pointing his wand and casting a quick reparo on her broken heel. "Thank you, Severus." She said, quickly sliding her foot back into her heel and not noticing the slight rise of Lucius' eyebrow at her use of his first name. "Ah, and I see young Draco has accompanied you again this year?" Severus mentioned as a response to Lucius inquisitive look.

"Of course! You know our Draco, ever the avid potioneer."

"Really, Draco? I never realized you loved potions so much in school!" Hermione said, jumping at the obvious in Severus and Lucius had given her.

"That is because your passion was constantly outshining my mere scholarly interest." Draco said with a smile, before reaching forward for Hermione's hand and placing a kiss atop her knuckle. "It is a welcome surprise to see you here, Hermione and might I say, you look beautiful this evening."

Hermione flushed under his praise, "Thank you, Draco. You'll have to catch up with us after the speeches and toasts; I'd love to hear your input on Professor Chaputs new blood replenisher!"

"I'd be delighted, of course, you'll have to permit me at least one dance?"

"Mmm," she said with a light smile, "we'll have to see how good your argument is." And with that, she turned, placing her hand in the crook of Severus' elbow and letting him lead her into the banquet hall.

As they reached the table Severus pulled out her chair and pushed her towards the table. He leaned over towards her, "that was perfect Hermione, I will admit I am _surprised_ by how natural you were at that."

"If I've learned nothing else all year, I've learned to flirt."

"That was not flirting, that was a cat toying with a mouse."

"Is there a difference?" she smirked at him.

"There's the good little death eater in training."

"Well," she said staring him straight in the eyes, "I've learned from the best." He nodded his response and sat up, looking towards the stage as the introductions began.

"I will be curious to see how the public accepts the new blood replenisher." Hermione said to the group she was conversing with.

"You must admit though Miss Navarre, that it is bordering on blood magic! One cannot simply allow anyone access to _those_ types of spells and potions." A gruff man with a thick American accent.

"I'm not sure I know what _those_ types of spells and potions are sir?"

"Dark magic of course!" he said, spit spewing from his mouth with his vigorous answer.

"I disagree with you sir. How can a blood replenisher be construed as dark magic? It is a key potion in hospitals, for our Aurors and even a common potion kept in homes. This new brewing process allows a higher potency and has the ability to save a life that, up until this point, magic has not been able to. I believe you are so concerned with the idea that a Potioneers blood must be involved and the small, ignorant world you live in has taught you that any blood magic equals evil, that you have completely missed what this break through could mean." Hermione argued passionately.

"Well said, Miss Navarre. Severus has mentioned his brightest student in a few of his letters and I told him, why not bring her here! It is a pleasure to meet you my dear." Professor Chaput said as he bowed and kissed the top of Hermione's hand. "I would love to speak with you before the night is out, Miss Navarre. A little bird has told me you may have an interest in earning your Masters?"

"I'm honored, sir! Of course I would love to speak with you regarding my Masters! I've not yet decided on a mentor or if I should even pursue so soon after school, so I'm very interested in hearing what those in the field think!"

"Let us set a time for you to come to my lab, I'm sure you'd love a nice trip to France, eh?"

"That sounds delightful! Although I will admit that I've not traveled on my own before so I'll have to ask my Uncle."

"I would be willing to accompany you, should you like an escort." Draco offered.

"I'd hate to ask that of you Draco." She responded shyly.

"It's not a bother, I will be traveling to France to meet Blaise, Pansy and Gregory next week for a week at our chateau to relax after graduation. I could accompany you and simply bring you home the next day, or if you would like to invite some of your friends, you are more than welcome to stay for the length of our stay. Of course I would consult your Uncle for permission first, should you be interested."

"Splendid, splendid! I do look forward to seeing you next week then Miss Navarre! Now, you must excuse me, I see the puff pastries being circled around the room." The Professor said before speeding away, leaving herself and Draco standing alone.

"I'm not sure just what your intentions are, Draco. We've not spoken much at school until the last few weeks and here you are inviting me to a trip to your French chateau but a week after graduation."

"It was not as if our social circles _blended_ often, Hermione. I will admit to being intrigued when you and Daphne began your friendship."

"Well, it was a project to begin, but yet, we have developed a very close friendship. Will she be attending the trip? I'd imagine my Uncle will be much more open to the idea should there be more females involved in the trip."

"Of course! She will be coming a few days into the trip, her Mother wants her to clarify some wedding plans before she leaves for our trip."

"Of course! It's so hard to believe she and Blaise will be getting married in just a few months time!"

"I hear you've been asked to be the Maid of Honor?"

"Yes, she asked me just before graduation actually. I was very honored, I'd assumed her little sister would be asked."

"I forget sometimes that you are not entirely familiar with all of the pureblood customs." He said simply, "I apologize, I did not mean to offend. I only mean with your family name it is easy to forget about the unfortunate circumstances that took you away from the world you should have been raised in." Draco said in an attempt to take back anything offense he had said.

"Yes, well, it is unfortunate that my Mother was not here to help me transition into the pureblood circle. I do not imagine my Uncle has much interest with me learning that piece of my family history."

"And do you Hermione? Do you have an interest in learning more about your pureblood heritage?"

"Very much so." She said shyly. "I'm just not sure how to go about it. I did not receive a coming out ball as many of the girls in our year had and so I felt very separate from the close-knit group in our year and slightly younger. I have never wanted to offend any of my friends and so I never pursued the interest."

"I'll speak with Mother. I know she would love to speak with you more and I'm sure she'd be delighted to have you over for tea with some of the women and their daughters in her circle of friends."

"Oh! Thank you, Draco. I would very much like that. Now, how about that dance you asked for?"

"I would be honored." He said taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Across the room Severus stood in a group of Potioneers, discussing many of the presentations that were given tonight. He attempted to keep his eyes from a smiling Hermione, as Draco spun her across the dance floor. She was doing wonderfully and he had little doubt that by the end of the night she would not have completely ensnared Draco and secured herself an invitation to dinner at his home. He was concerned, however, as he watched her laugh at something Draco had said, that she would find herself equally as ensnared in the world that she was about to be wined and dined in.

*Not quite as long as the last but fairly decent! I forgot to add a note to the last one that it was in the past. Also, looking at an outline I wrote this will definitely be longer than what I thought! Am I giving too much detail, not enough? Anyone confused or am I pretty on track with explanations?! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I apologize for the long wait since my last update, I promise I've not abandoned the fic! My boyfriend and I have had a crazy last 6 weeks, to include uprooting and moving about 4 hours north of where we were, me applying for graduate programs and we decided to be crazy and are bringing a puppy home this upcoming Monday so unpacking and puppy proofing has been crazy (an still not completed).

Update on the Fic: I imagine this fic will be longer than I initially thought it would be so please get ready for a slightly long ride! Also, beginning with this chapter I'll have the "Past" chapters spaced out more and mostly things will be progressing in the Present, unless otherwise noted! I'm adding Draco as a listed character because aftr finally completing and tweaking my outline, the way I plan to write this fic, he's going to be a major player and I'll be honest I'm not quite sure how the fic will end. Let me know what you like and what you don't!

Chapter 6: Choices

"Headmaster?" Draco said, bowing his head slightly in respect to the man seated in front of him,

"Draco, I do imagine you are not here to inquire about classes with graduation having passed, so how can I help you my boy?" Albus asked, peering over his spectacles.

"I am unsure if Hermione made you aware of our meeting just a few days ago, but I know that Professor Chaput is interested in showing her his laboratory and I offered to escort her to France. I also invited her, of course with her other friends, to remain at the Malfoy chateau for at least a few days or longer. I wanted to make you fully aware and ask permission to escort her?"

"I do know she is considering an apprenticeship with Professor Chaput, however, I was not aware you'd offered to escort her. Should Hermione wish to have your escort and stay at the chateau she is more than welcome and does not need my permission to do so. I would suggest you take up your request with her dear boy."

"I apologize sir, I just assumed, per traditional customs that you may not wish her to be escorted by me since I've made no contractual intentions."

"And do you have such intentions?"

"I….am unsure, sir. But I would imagine that I will know quite soon."

"As I, myself am not a pureblood and was not raised as such, I care little for the pureblooded customs. I've no plans to accept any contracts for my niece and fully expect she will make her own decisions in regards to who she marries."

"Right then. Thank you sir." Draco said before bowing slightly and leaving the Headmasters office, scowl fixed on his face.

_Mother,_

_I approached the Headmaster as Father suggested and am thoroughly perplexed as to how I should proceed. Our traditions clearly state I need permission from the Head of the Navarre household, but since there is none that falls to Hermione's guardian. He had little regard for her stay in France and had no opinion on her staying at the chateau. He simply informed me that should I wish to escort her or wish for her to visit in France that I should seek her approval. I am unsure how to handle this without risking any future Letter of Intent. Please speak with Father and let me know right away, so that I may seek an answer from Hermione._

_Always Your Loving Son,_

_Draco_

_Draco,_

_It is such a shame this young woman has no one in her family looking out for her wellbeing. Your Father and I have spoken and in normal circumstances we would simply have you seek to court another young woman, one who's parents cared for her marital future and share our values. However, with your task, knowing the environment this poor girl has grown up in and the distaste Dumbledore holds for our customs, we've decided to forgo the normal courtship and allow you the freedom to court her as you see fit. Shall you decide, after this trip to France that you would like to make this courtship more permanent, I will speak with the girl myself and explain many of the customs that it would entail. I do wish you the best darling. Remember, regardless of your task, should you succeed this young woman will be your future bride, the mother of your heir; treat her and this courtship with all of the respect you would if there was already a contract._

_With Love,_

_Mother_

Draco read through the letter once more before tossing it into the fire. Future wife. The thought alone was terrifying, but he knew his mother was right. He would need to be married within the next year and secure an heir not long after. He has taken the mark only a few short weeks ago and knew he needed to be successful to secure his family's safety.

"Draco mate, you in here?" Blaise said with a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in. Is it that late already?"

"No, I'm just early. My bloody Mother is driving me insane with all of these wedding preparations. I could care less what color any of the table cloths are!" he scoffed as he poured fire whiskey into the crystal tumblers. "Drink?" he asked Draco.

Draco laughed before responding, "no, but help yourself."

"Sorry, mate, rough day."

"Do you think it'll be that bad? Being married to Daphne I mean?"

"'Course not. It's just, we're barely out of Hogwarts and already expected to be getting married, having babies, taking over family businesses and serving…well, you know."

"Any news on that?"

"Father says I'll be expected to as soon as Daphne and I are back from the honeymoon. So, at least I've got that going for me."

"Have you told Daphne?"

"Not directly, but she knows. All the girls know Draco. They all know what they're marrying in to. They've been taught from birth how to be the perfect pureblood, muggle hating, prim and proper pureblooded wives. Daphne, at least she's got a mind of her own, I lucked out there. She knows I don't have a choice, not if I want to keep the both of us safe."

"Not _all_ of the girls have been taught that." Draco chuckled and to that Blaise laughed a little too, knowing the courtship his friend was about to begin. "And Blaise?"

"Yeah, mate?"

"I know you and Daphne don't love one another yet, but I'm glad you've both got each other. Just…try to treat her right, you know? Just because our parents picked our paths doesn't mean we have to follow exactly in their footsteps." Draco said, the silent message for Blaise to not treat Daphne like his Father had treated his mother for so long was there.

"I know. We'll all get through this together."

"Damn straight." Draco sighed. "Now, how to convince this witch to let me escort her?"

Hermione moved around her flat, wand directing individual items out of boxes, which zoomed across the room and took their rightful places. She hummed lightly as she did it, enjoying at least some of the perks that came with being of "noble birth". Since the traceable Navarre lines had slowly died out, Hermione was only one of four traceable heirs left in the world and the only one in England, thus leaving her with a sizeable Gringotts account. At first she'd thought she'd have difficulty accessing it but Albus had assured her that the spell was flawless. She questioned him on how it could be so and yet not be used quite frequently and was only given a mild reply. "_We each must make sacrifices for the greater good, Hermione. With each decision comes a sacrifice and regardless, this will be worth it in the end"._ She kept replaying his comments over and over again in her head. She knew he was stating that there would be some sort of payment for the spell, but what exactly could that be? Before she could delve too much further a knock roused her from her thoughts. She bound towards the door, smile on her face.

"Well hello there -" she trailed off, seeing her friend and her two companions. "Daphne?" she squeaked. "I wasn't expecting you!"

"Seems like you were expecting someone, although dressed like that darling I'm not sure who!" Daphne giggled lightly and stepped into the flat. Hermione glanced down at her attire and blushed furiously at her muggle attire. She'd not been expecting guests outside of Severus and so she'd opted for comfortable summer muggle clothing, which consisted of what seemed to be much too tiny denim shorts and a tank top that exposed a bit more flesh that necessary.

"Umm, well…." She stuttered "I was just expecting Ginny. We were going to make a girls day of unpacking me new flat."

"It's quite cute, although I still don't understand why you didn't want to stay with me at the Manor. You Uncle should've at least released one of your estates to you, this place is absolutely tiny!" Daphne said, wrinkling her nose. While she did truly love Daphne, the girl was ever the pureblooded princess and struggled to understand Hermione's want to live unnecessarily frugal.

"I already told you Daphne, he released them I just don't see the point in living in such large estates on my own! I'd have invited you to live with me but seeing as there are only a few weeks until you'll be married…" she trailed off giving Daphne a defiant look.

"Oh, alright! Anyway, I came to steal you for the afternoon. Draco here wanted to check in on escorting you to France and I'm here to make sure you say yes so that I don't have to listen to all of the other girls drone on and one about my wedding. You'll come and save me, won't you darling?" she said, sticking out her bottom lip and pouting.

"I am not a pubescent teenage boy Daphne, that wont work on me!" Hermione chuckled. "But yes, I suppose I'll come with you. I was going to have Sev..Professor Snape escort me but I'd love to get a way a bit before deciding where to apprentice."

"Yes, yes, we'll deal with your apprenticeship as soon as we've enjoyed at least 3 days in the sun at the chateau!"

"Perfect!" Hermione smiled genuinely at her friend. Only when someone cleared their throat did she remember the boys were standing to her left. She snapped her head to the left and looked a Draco who clearly struggling to keep his eyes from constantly drifting.

"Since Daphne has already asked what I came along for, would you ladies allow Blaise and I to treat you to lunch?"

"That would be lovely, Draco." Hermione smiled.

"As soon as Hermione here changes." Daphne said, grabbing her friend by the arm and dragging her into what she assumed was the bedroom.

"Was that honestly necessary, Daphne?" Hermione said with a huff.

"Yes. First of all, you cannot wear this in public and have any hope at a decent marriage prospect and before you run off and tell me you don't care, you do. I know you weren't raised with pureblood customs Hermione but any of the men that will be looking to court you were. Second, if Narcissa Malfoy saw pictures of her son escorting you around in this," she said using a finger to point up and down Hermione's frame, "she may die on the spot and you don't want that."

"Still don't understand what the fuss is about."

"Gods Hermione! You're Dumbledore's niece! You and I both know that you have to pick a side. We've been discussing this for months! Here it is, here's the time to choose. I know what you believe in, I know that you don't want to let your Uncle down because he's your only family but _if_ you choose what we've discussed, then you need someone who can protect you and that means marrying in to a wealthy and powerful pureblooded family, like the Malfoy's. It's okay to not choose your Uncle, he's kept such a large part of your history a secret from you, he's kept you away from a culture that you were entitled to and born in to, all because he wasn't. You can have all of that, you just have to make a choice." Daphne chided.

"I know." Hermione said, looking down at the floor and forcing a single tear to slip down her cheek.

"Hey now, none of that! We've got a lunch date to attend!" Daphne said as she turned around and began sifting through the summer dresses Hermione had that would be appropriate for a potential pureblood courtship outing.

"I'm glad you said yes to the chateua." Draco said quietly as the looked over the menu at some upscale wizarding restaurant that she couldn't even pronounce the name of.

"Of course." She blushed, glancing down, "I appreciate the offer, and that you spoke to my Uncle."

He frowned slightly before responding, "So he spoke to you about me coming to properly ask?"

"Yes and I do apologize that he didn't respond in kind. I know enough to know that how he responded was very rude and considered a slight against any courtship. Oh! Um…" she stuttered, "not saying this _is_ a courtship, but if it were to be…Oh never mind!"

Draco chuckled, admiring the light blush that her embarrassment elicited, "It's not your fault Hermione. I want you to know my family and I in no way blame you for your Uncle's response. And for the record, I very much intend for this to become a courtship, assuming you feel the same after we've been able to spend some proper time getting to know one another this week."

Hermione smiled and was about the respond until the waiter came over to take their order. She smiled and asked that Draco order her something he thought she'd like since there were simply too many choices and she trusted his taste. Glancing across the table she caught Daphne's approving stare.

"Thank you again for lunch, Draco."

"It was my pleasure, Hermione. I'll be here Friday morning to escort you to Professor Chaput's laboratory and then I'll come back in the afternoon to escort you to the chateau. I promise that as soon as you'd like to leave I'll bring you home, we're connected to the international floo network there so you'll only be a step away. Is there anything you'll require for your time there?"

"I don't believe so, but thank you. I'll make sure I've got everything I need with me."

He leaned down and placed a kiss across her knuckles, "Until then." And then with a soft pop he dissapparated.

Closing the door to her flat, Hermione reached down and pulled the short heels off of her feet with a sigh.

"I take it your... _outing_ went well?" Severus drawled from her kitchen.

"Goodness!" Hermione said jumping, "you scared me, Severus!"

"I apologize. I've been waiting here for quite some time, I wanted to make sure you arrived home safely before taking me leave." He said stepping towards the door.

"Severus, don't." she said reaching out and lightly placing her hand on his arm.

"I should go Hermione; everything is in place, everything is going better than we could have hoped."

"Not everything." she whispered.

"We discussed this, Hermione."

"Yes and we said no attachments, so fine. If this starts impeding my ability to perform the task at hand then we will stop it, but until then, I love you Severus Snape and whether or not you say it back, whether or not you even admit it to yourself and whether or not I'm fucking you, will not change that!" she said with a huff. They stood there in silence, both looking at one another but neither moving, nor willing to give in. Hermione sighed after what seemed like an eternity and walked towards her front door.

"Fine." She responded, opening the door, indicating that he could leave. He moved to leave but stopped just before.

"I'm bad at this." He stated, starring into the hallway.

"I know."

"I can't promise you anything."

"I _know_."

"This will complicate everything."

"I know."

"I can't say it back."

"I know, and that's okay." She said, reaching up and touching his face. "I love you."

"I know." He whispered back.

*Little side of the jealous Severus and this is just the beginning…Let me know what you think. I'm thinking every 3rd or 4th chapter will be a past or at least contain a Flashback section.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Small Lessons

"Thank you again for bringing this lovely young woman to visit, Draco." Professor Chaput said shaking his hand.

"Of course, sir. I only hope you won't mind me visiting quite frequently should she choose to apprentice with you?" Draco asked lightly.

"Of course not my boy! I'll look forward to seeing two of the brightest minds that have come out of Hogwarts since Severus!"

"Thank you, sir. I'll have made my decision in just a few weeks time, if that will be alright with you?"

"Yes, yes, take your time my dear. I've not had an apprentice in a few years and should you decide to apprentice with someone else it won't hurt this old man too much to not have one again this year!" he smiled. "I will say that I would not recommend Professor Aagard."

"He's from Durmstrang, yes?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and while he is quite the Potions Professor, he lacks the insight and forward thinking that our Hermione here requires in a Potions Master. My girl, you've got a knack for potions and I would be disappointed to see it go to waste."

"Did you mean what you said in there Draco?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"Mean what, Hermione?"

"That you'd come visit me if I chose to apprentice here?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well….I just assumed, that if this turned into a courtship…" she trailed off, not knowing how to formulate the rest without sounding offensive.

"That I'd expect you to be a good little pureblooded wife and organize parties, make babies and be bored out of your mind in the manor all day?" he chuckled.

"Well, yes?"

He chuckled before responding, "Hermione, part of the reason I pushed my parents to allow me to pursue courtship with you is that you aren't like all of these other women. You're beautiful and intelligent Hermione, and I would not expect you to give up a budding career if this courtship moved further."

"That's…well, that's lovely. Thank you, Draco."

"You don't need to thank me, Hermione. You'll find that while I greatly believe in purging the wizarding world of many muggle influences that have begun overtaking historical wizarding customs, I do not agree with many of the old world pureblooded standards."

"Such as women being at home?"

"Yes. Admittedly, I would prefer my wife want to be home with our child, at least for the beginning of their life."

"Just one?" She laughed.

"Well, yes. It's been centuries since the Malfoy line had more than a single child live."

"That's quite sad, I'm very sorry to hear that."

He shrugged his shoulders before replying, "it's never bothered me much to be honest with you. I just want any woman I may marry to know that before the bonding. I remember being very young and watching my Mother mourn the loss of her other pregnancies. I never want my wife to go through that."

Hermione didn't know how to respond to she simply reached out and placed her hand on his forearm for comfort. He turned and smiled at her, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow and pulling her a little closer.

"Ready to apparate to the chateau?"

"Quite." She said with a grin.

"Well hello there!" said a voice she recognized instantly as Blaise.

"You sure don't waste anytime settling in!" Hermione laughed lightly.

"We've been here for days darling; did Draco keep all his trouble to himself?"

"Blaise!" Draco scolded.

"What?! Don't you want the lady to know all of the effort you've gone through for her?"

"No all men need to have their ego stroked like you love." Daphne said stepping into the room.

"First off," Hermione said to Daphne, "you look positively stunning! Second, what is he talking about Draco?"

"Only that I came to escort you today when we arrived days ago, it was just extra traveling and I assure you, I didn't mind."

"Only?! Is he bloody kidding, Daphne?"

"Draco darling, while it's adorable that you're being modest, this arse isn't going to leave it at that."

Draco sighed before speaking ago, "I made sure we were connected to the international floo so I could come and pick you up even though we'd been here already."

"I thought you'd said you were already connected?"

"Well, perhaps I said that a little quickly. I did, however, put the rush order in just after we spoke about that."

Hermione smiled at his and tried to keep her features schooled when she thought about the amount of money that must have cost. "Well, I definitely appreciate the gesture."

"Gods what is _she_ doing here?" Pansy Parkinson asked with a scowl on her face.

"Don't be a bitch Pansy."

"We discussed this. Hermione is my guest and you'll treat her accordingly or I'll have an elf escort you home."

"Draco that's…"

"Perfectly acceptable for him to ask, right Pansy?" Daphne said smirking. "Now, I'm standing here looking absolutely amazing in this bikini, let's get you changed and out to the pool with me!" she said grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her towards the stairs.

"How was your interview?" Daphne asked Hermione as they lay beside the pool, Daphne looking radiant and Hermione trying hard to keep the blush off her chest at feeling so exposed.

"It didn't seem much like an interview at all to be honest; he offered me the position within the first few minutes of arriving and the rest he spent showing me his labs and where I'd be working."

"And what do you think?"

"I quite like it and I think I could learn a lot. Admittedly, I believe I'd like to stay closer to home though."

"Mmm, and is that because of the opportunity or because of Draco?"

"I'll have you know it's a little of both! I'm surprisingly smitten with many of Draco's attributes I've been introduced to in the last few days."

"I told you, he isn't like the rest of them."

"And Blaise?"

"Is dashing, handsome and has been one of my best friends for a very long time. It's not like you and Draco, Hermione. Blaise and I have been promised to one another since we were 2 years old, I grew up knowing he'd be my husband. I'm quite comfortable with him and the rest will come with maturity."

"Are you alright with that?"

"Of course, it's how it's always been, all of the purebloods practice it, especially after the Squib debacle of 1604."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know how pureblood marriages are arranged? Or even _why_ they're arranged?"

"I'm sorry but no. It isn't something they teach at Hogwarts and I obviously was never taught it."

"Gods, sometimes you're so smart and then I'm reminded of just how naïve you are because of your damn Uncle. There was a time that the main families were just wealthy and that was why they held so much power, they married between houses, and lower classes, until the Squib rates skyrocketed. It's quite sad really, the magical community here is just starting to recover really. Marriages are arranged by magical compatibility and their likelihood to produce strong magical children. I believe muggles call their attraction chemicals pheromones, yes?"

"Quite, I'm surprised you know that."

"I'm smarter than I look love. Anyway, our magical cores are much like their pheromones, it's what pulls us to certain wizards or witches. Depending on the when a child first displays magic will depend on the age they're promised to another and usually there is a light bonding spell done, just enough to strengthen the magical bond, but nothing too permanent."

"If this helped drop the Squib rates then why isn't this used widespread, to include half-bloods and muggleborns?"

"Because everyone is too caught up in it being considered old blood magic and muggles don't take kindly to their children being promised that early."

"Isn't there a way to do it when children are older or some sort of testing before marriage?"

"Of course, but no one wants to implement that. Imagine finding a bloke that you love, only to be told that there's a 50/50 chance you'll have squibs. There are some families that don't have any problems, like the Weasleys and then others that even wit high magical compatibility, their children don't thrive."

"Like the Malfoys?"

"Yes. Then add in problems that arise like Draco and it could very well mean the end to many strong magical lines."

"Problems?"

"Mm, sorry, not something I think about regularly. Yes, he obviously isn't promised to anyone or else your courtship wouldn't be happening at all."

"Why is that? I just assumed his parents wanted to give him a choice."

"Not really, they were devastated when they weren't able to match him. His mother even spoke with many of the French pureblood families and still no one has been a match, no one that would agree to our custom at least."

"First, why are they alright with him courting me? Second, what do you mean no one that would agree to your custom?"

"Well because you're a match obviously."

"How in the world could they know that?!"

"Simple spell darling."

"I thought you said is was old blood magic?"

"Only the bonding they do as children."

"Also, don't think I forgot, what was the no one else comment about?"

"Oh! That's quite comical really, only pureblood that Draco matched well with was Ginny Weasley! I can just picture that now, can't you?" she laughed.

Hermione chuckled imagining Draco trying to wine and dine the youngest Weasley. That girl was a spit-fire, she'd have none of that and besides, she was quite smitten with Hannah so Draco probably wouldn't be her type. At that thought Hermione's smile turned down some, thinking of the family she'd had.

**Flashback – After the Ritual**

"Ron? Hermione?! Ew, so disgusting!" Ginny screeched.

Hermione jumped off the common room couch and quickly snatched the blanket off of Ron to cover herself completely.

"Oi! No pants here!" Ron shouted when Hermione took the blanket.

"We know, Ronald! Gods, I didn't need to see that this early in the morning!" Ginny said making gagging noises.

"Ginny love, are you alright?" Hannah Abbott said stepping out from the sixth year girls dormitory, hair disheveled and wearing one of Ginny's Weird Sisters tshirts.

"Love? Are you…Is she? Blimey Ginny, are you sleeping with Abbott?" Ron said sitting there a little gobsmacked.

"Oh you're one to talk!" Ginny said throwing a pillow at Ron and ushering him to cover himself. "Go put some clothes on before you make someone ill."

"Sorry 'Mione, be right back." He blushed and then scampered up the stairs to the dorms.

"You're going to hurt him." Ginny said.

"Of course I'm not." Hermione huffed.

"I'm not saying you're going to hurt him on purpose Hermione, but you are going to hurt him. He's going to stay the same goofy Ronald and you've been outgrowing that for years now, he won't be able to keep up with what you need." She said turning to walk back up to her dorm.

"Ginny, that's not true."

"Look Hermione, no one is going to be mad at you. Just, be careful with him, alright? He's more fragile than he looks." She smiled sadly and then clicked the dorm room shut behind her.

Hermione sat back down on the couch, turning everything over in her mind about last night. Had she made the right decision? Was she hurting Ron without even realizing it? Before she could finish any of her thoughts Ron came bounding back down the stairs with his Quidditch jersey in hand.

"Here, figured you may still be down here and that you'd want something to cover up with." He said with a lopsided grin.

"Um, thanks Ron. I've got my clothes from… Where are they?" she said looking around.

"Guessing the house elves took them. You know how they are about messes."

"Oh, well thanks." She said reaching up and taking the jersey from him.

"I just woke Harry so, we'll wait for you to get ready before heading to breakfast, yeah?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." She said slipping the jersey over her head and walking towards the girls dormitory staircase, "Um, Ron?"

"Yeah, 'Mione."

"About last night…"

"I'm going to cherish the memory and if you decide it can be more or if you just need it to be more, you let me know, okay? I know my sister means well and that she's concerned but she doesn't know the whole story and I know it's all still muddled in our heads but I love you 'Mione and that isn't going to change. I'm a big boy, I can handle anything you need to throw at me."

Hermione paused for a moment before smiling, "you're a good man Ronald Weasley, you're going to make some woman a very lucky person."

He smiled sadly but nodded his head. "Go on now, up the stairs with you, I'm bloody starving!"

Hermione let out a full laugh and bound up the stairs. Everything had changed, everything was new and yet old at the same time, but Ron and Harry? They'd always be the same and she knew with them by her side, she could do this.

As she reached her dorm she say an owl sitting on the ledge impatiently tapping it's beak on the glass. She quickly opened the window and took the parchment attached to his leg before the owl promptly flew off.

_Miss Navarre,_

_You have been cordially invited to the Malfoy's All Hallows' Eve Ball. Please find enclosed a portkey that will activate promptly at 8:00pm. We look forward to your response and arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Hermione rolled up the parchment and vaguely pushed through memories of her Uncle having received these in the past but always sending back declines. She briefly wondered why she'd received this one herself, only to realize that since she was officially an adult in the wizarding world invitations would no longer go through her guardian. Before spending too much time thinking she was interrupted by a second hoot from what seemed to be a school owl.

_Miss Navarre,_

_Make note that as soon as your eyes leave this parchment it will become ash so I insist you read it thoroughly. I am assuming you have received your All Hallow' Eve invitation from Narcissa Malfoy. I urge you to send back an acceptance. Since we had not anticipated any events in the first few months of the year we will need to move the training schedule around. Please arrive in my classroom directly after dinner tonight for occlumency training. You will need to find a way to borrow Potters' cloak because I anticipate we will be working late into the night for the next few weeks. Per Dumbledore's request I will also be taking you into town in two weeks time to attain formal wear, please know your measurements so this is not anymore painful then necessary._

_Professor Snape_

_Lovely_ she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Chateau

Hermione had been at the chateau for four amazing and beautiful days. She was surprised to find herself relaxed when she had initially thought she would be on edge. Her classmates were so unlike the uptight and serious Slytherins she'd gone to Hogwarts with and instead were very much like a family. And Draco, he was another piece to this confusing puzzle that she hadn't expected. His hardened demeanor was much softer when he was not antagonizing (or being antagonized) by Harry and Ron or being the little ringleader of his housemates. She has always known him to be intellectual but had never been able to speak with him without others interfering. Then there was the overwhelming amount of knowledge that had been kept from her during her education regarding wizarding customs and she wasn't quite sure how she'd go about learning so much in such little time. The early morning sunrise found her perched in a hanging basket on the porch of the chateau and instead of gazing out at the picturesque landscape she had her nose buried in a book on pureblood traditions, specifically the courtship bonds.

_It has been proven that regardless of age the magical compatibility does not change. However, due to other potential matches and disease it is widely practiced to begin testing children as soon as they begin displaying magic._ Hermione stopped and scratched a note down on her parchment, disease? Then began reading again. _While little research, due to obvious restrictions, has been done on the age of the initial bonding, it is assumed there may be some effect, to which no one is sure. Theories on this matter range from higher sexual pleasure, decreased or increased fertility, more awareness of the bond and potential strengthening of the bond. _Hermione stopped and began scratching down notes again.

"If you'd like I can answer some of these questions for you." Draco said softly. Hermione jumped but chuckled as she realized how engrossed she'd been in the book she was reading. "Didn't mean to frighten you, I apologize."

"No, no, it's quite alright. I was very focused and just didn't hear you."

He chuckled his response, "I could tell." He stepped around her seat, picking up a few of the books she had next to her, "mind if I join you? The sunset looks beautiful this morning."

"Of course not! Here let me take those." She said reaching out for the books. He simply set the on the table in front of them and gestured his hand forward, the table moving until it was within easy reaching distance of where Hermione sat. "That's quite a display of magic." She said with obvious interest.

"It's useful to know. Do you know wandless and nonverbal magic?"

"Separately but not together, it is something I'd very much like to learn though."

"If you would like I can teach you, in fact I'd insist on it if I thought I could get away with it." He laughed lightly before continuing, "It's something I think we should have all been learning in the last year, especially with the war mounting. My father has had me learning it since fifth year and because of the time I've spent on it I'm very effective, even in a duel against someone with a wand."

"Mmmm," she hummed in recognition and thought, "it's very interesting how much theory application all of you have had outside of Hogwarts. How is it that you all are able to practice magic before the age monitoring is taken off?"

"Honestly? Old wards around the family estates that have remained over the centuries because the ministry knows the old families will not allow interference."

"It seems quite unfair is all. Out of all of the students, the ones from old families seem to need the least practice and yet have access to significantly more in terms of their education. I used to spend hours practicing on my own during the school year because I wanted to get ahead and you all had your entire summers to practice, it's no wonder that children of older families are constantly at the top of their class." She huffed.

"I never said it was fair but it is the case. It's simply one more thing that has changed because of the overall acceptance of halfblood and muggleborn in wizarding society."

"What does that have to do with halfbloods and muggleborns?"

"The laws used to not be like this; children weren't monitored on their magical use, they were allowed to use it freely and should a child act out with their magic, their parents were responsible for reprimanding them. However, with halfbloods and muggleborns, especially muggleborns, they are sent home over holidays and their parents have no way of correcting misuse of magic. Hence the current laws, where no students are able to use their magic, creating an even larger divide and more loss of wizarding customs."

"Hm, I hadn't realized that. There's so much I don't know, so much they don't teach us at Hogwarts and I don't understand why."

"Because it used to be taught by parents and the traditions that you were taught at home carried over into traditions at school. That's no longer the case and instead the more magical children born to non-magical parents who attend Hogwarts, the fewer wizarding traditions are kept at the school."

Hermione starred out across the landscape, her eyes closing as the early sun touched her face. She didn't understand how she had worked so hard trying to prove herself as a strong and capable witch because of her parentage and yet she was still so behind in knowledge. Knowledge she would have grown up knowing if she had been a part of the wizarding community.

"Gods you're beautiful." Draco said quietly.

She turned her head, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "I, um, thank you." She laughed. "I'm sorry, not quite used to compliments like that!"

"Well you should be. I've been intrigued with you for a very long time but, unfortunately our social circles and quite frankly, your family members, haven't been very conducive to me ever reaching out to you."

"And what changed this year?" she asked intrigued at his statement.

"You did, as did many of the circumstances that have allowed us to be here today."

"I'm not sure what you mean?" she said, not sure exactly what he meant when he stated she had changed.

He sighed, seeming to try and find the correct words before speaking. "I have always been drawn to you and at this point, I know Daphne has told you why. But this year, you seemed more open, more curious about your heritage and you didn't simply stick to learning that from your fellow Gryffindors. When you and Daphne developed a friendship and you were around a bit more, it became obvious to me that we had quite a bit in common and that, given the chance, perhaps we could be more than just acquaintances. I've just been able to see you differently in the last year is all, I do hope that makes sense, I believe I've rambled a bit." He finished with a crooked smile.

She reached up hesitantly and touched the side of his face, her thumb skimming his defined cheekbone. "And do you still feel as if we can be more than acquaintances now that we've spent this time here?" Hermione asked, her thumb still lightly tracing the definitions of his face. She noted that his breathing pattern had changed, his breath now coming out at a quickened pace. She smiled lightly as he wrapped his fingers around her slender wrist and placed a light kiss where her pulse was.

"Very much so, Hermione. I'd like to make this courtship more permanent, if you'll have it?"

"I think I'd like that." She said quietly. He leaned forward and kissed her, his thumb rubbing circles where his lips had just been moments ago and his other hand cradling the side of her face. She leaned into him, surprising herself at how much she enjoyed the feel of his lips on hers. He pulled back, letting his hand drop from her face and smiled at her.

"You'll want to finish reading that book before we make the courtship official and if you'd like, I know my mother would be more than willing to speak with you on any questions you have."

"That would be wonderful."

*** Break** *

Hermione gave Daphne a hug before stepping into the fireplace, "Thanks everyone, I'll see you all soon." She said with a smile before tossing the floo powder down, "Hogwarts, Headmasters Office."

She stepped out of the floo, quickly brushing any excess soot off of her robes and looked around the office. Since no one seemed to be here she decided to head to the dungeons, wanting to give Severus an update as soon as possible. _Severus_, she stopped in her tracks at the thought. _What will he think of me?_ She thought. _I accomplished my mission, but, have I don't more than that? No, he said no feelings, he said we couldn't let our emotions change what we're meant to do. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and buck up soldier._ Her pep talk over and having gotten her to the dungeons, she reached up and rapped her knuckles against the Potion Masters door.

"I expected you back yesterday." Was the first thing out of the surly man's mouth.

"Well I was delayed, which I expect you'll be thankful for."

"Did you accomplish the first step of the mission, then?" he asked.

"And the second."

"He's…you're courting?"

"I'm meeting with Narcissa tomorrow, after Draco has had the chance to speak with Lucius."

"Did he tell you what type of courtship you'll have?"

"We discussed it some but he thought it'd be best if I speak with Narcissa first, to make sure I know exactly what each type means."

"You realize that…"

"Yes, Severus, I know what's expected of me. I have every intention of pushing for it and to be honest I don't think there will be any struggle, I know it's what Draco wants and I'm sure his mother will prefer it."

"And have you finished reading the book Dumbledore gave you? You know exactly what that bond will mean when you marry?"

"You mean _if _we marry. _If _we marry, then yes, I know exactly what the bond will mean." She said, starring him straight in the eye.

"This will have to stop."

"You say that every time I get close to you."

"I mean it Hermione, it will _have_ to stop or else all of this trouble will have been for nothing."

"I love you."

"I know, but you'll love him too."

She shook her head, already having pushed the thoughts away from the chateau. "It isn't him that I want to be bonded to, you know that don't you?"

"It doesn't matter who you want to be bonded to. You need to grow up Hermione, your wants don't matter anymore and until this war ends, your wants won't matter. _When_ you marry him, because I assure you girl taht if Dumbledore has anything to do with it you _will marry him_, you'll be stuck. You'll be stuck until he dies, if he even dies in this war; Malfoy's are very resilient and tend to slip through any ministry punishment quite easily. This will stop because my little tryst's with you aren't worth my life." He spat out the last part and fixed his stare on her. He expected her lip to tremble, he expected her to scream and rage at him. What he got instead hurt entirely more than pushing her away.

"Your harsh words of protection may have worked on Lily, Severus, but I've got thicker skin, you've made sure of that. By my calculations, _if_ I marry Draco, we have roughly six months to enjoy our comfort in one another before we'll be forced to find solace in our friendship alone. A man I consider to be wise once told me he wanted to live by a new saying, I believe it went something like, "it is better to stoke the fire and experience warmth for a short time, than to freeze to death never knowing how the warmth felt on your face". When he comes round', can you tell him I miss him." And with that she turned on her heel and left him standing in the middle of his rooms. As he heard the door to his private chambers shut softly he growled in frustration, grabbing his fire whiskey and hurling the crystal tumbler into the fireplace. He tossed himself into the wing back chair, realizing how unsatisfying the hissing and popping of the alcohol in the flames actually was. As he looked into the fireplace, he glanced at the rug only a few feet away and swore under his breath, his mind pulling him into the exact moment the girl had just referenced.

*** Flashback – Night of Graduation ***

He felt her stir underneath his arm as she shifted to put her warmed back against his chest. His fingers began dancing across her cooled bell that had not been exposed to the warmth of the lit fireplace and she let out a light moan, her body tensing as his fingers drew patterns down her body. He placed a kiss against her should, his fingers dipping into her heat and circling her bud, still slightly swollen from only hours before "Severus," she breathed out.

_Gods this girl would be the death of him_, _what was he thinking acting like this, like a sixth year boy_. But the way her body responded to him, the way her mind challenged him and the way their souls seemed to constantly know what the other needed. These were not feelings Severus Snape was used to and he'd be damned if he'd give them up before the morning sun rose. She looked up at him, her eyes clouded over, whether from sleep or lust, he wasn't sure.

"Please" she said breathily.

"Please what?" he said, his fingers stroking harder causing her body to arch slightly, trying her hardest to find release.

"I…I need you. Please…" she moaned out. He pushed his fingers into her, thumb quickly find her swollen bud and rubbing circles. He moaned as he walls tightened around his fingers, remembering not hours before how they'd been clenching around him and she'd been begging for release. He withdrew his fingers, much to her displease and crawled down her body.

"What are you…." But she stopped and dropped her head back down to the carpet beneath them as he ran his tongue across her heat.

Sometime later found both of them sprawled across the floor, the fire down low now, having been forgotten during their attention to one another.

"I'm admittedly surprised." Hermione said with a light smile.

"At?"

"This," she said gesturing to the two of them with her hand, " I didn't expect you to, well to want me, I expected to be shoo'd from the office with a promise that you'd never bring up my childish display." She laughed lightly.

"I thought about it. It wouldn't been the smarter thing to do, I only I hope I have not caused either of us undo hardship."

"What changed your mind?"

He looked at the fire, only a few embers still lit but dying quickly. "I have been living my life for others for a very long time and you, this, was my one act of selfishness in this war. There are many days I would like to live my life differently and you have been the single thing that has seemed worth it to try. I believe it may be better to stoke the fire and experience warmth for a short time, than to freeze to death never knowing how the warmth felt on your face. You, Hermione, are a warmth I did not know existed until the these last few months."

*** End Chapter** *

I'll be going back and piecing together the "past flashbacks" from the ritual to this moment, so hopefully you liked this. I wanted to show a little of the soft side of Severus before the next few chapters took place. Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: First Impressions

"My Lord." Draco, bowing his head in recognition of the man seated at the head of his family table.

"Ah, Draco. I see you are back from your graduation festivities; did they go as you had hoped?"

"They did, My Lord. I was coming to seek out Father specifically to address _just_ how well they went."

"Do enlighten us then." Voldemort said, waving his hand towards the chair seated towards the end of the table, directly next to Rabastan Lestrange."

"I have secured my courtship with Miss Navarre and concluded that she very much believes in our mission, My Lord. She is to speak with my mother tomorrow to learn more of the courtship bonding, since her Uncle did not find it _necessary_ to teach her such things, and after that our courtship should begin within the week."

"And did you tell her that you are one of my followers, Draco?"

"I did not directly state that My Lord, however, my conversations with Daphne have confirmed that Miss Navarre is very much aware of my families affiliations."

"Mmm, and your friend, Zambini?"

"Is ready to take the mark and become one of your most devoted followers my Lord." Draco said, his features a perfect replica of his Father, who was seated on the right side of Voldemort.

"Good. I expect the bonding to take place by the end of the week and I expect the marriage to be fertile within six months, is that understood?"

"I beg pardon, my Lord, but the Malfoy's do not have a positive history with conceiving an heir, I am not sure that will be possible, and that is assuming I can get her to agree to such a short courtship." Draco said with obvious concern on his face.

"I believe you will figure it out, Draco. This is your main task, for now we will put your recruiting efforts aside and you will solely focus on ensnaring the girl. I want her bonded to you and as soon as that has taken place, you'll present her to me."

"Yes my Lord."

"Leave us."

*** Break** *

"Hello darling!" Narcissa said, opening her arms and wrapping the young girl into them. "I've been looking forward to having you in my home for quite some time now. Did you find the chateau to your liking?"

"I did, thank you. It's a lovely home and the grounds are breathtaking." Hermione smiled.

"Did Draco show you the vineyards?"

"He did, we took quite a few walks through them while we were there and while I was hoping to escape the house some."

"Was the company not to your liking, then?" Narcissa inquired.

"Oh! I didn't mean to imply…"

"It's quite alright dear. It is unfortunate sometimes how purebloods must keep up certain pretenses, especially ones that involve the Parkinson family. Dreadful family really, but you'll soon realize that we rarely interact with them unless it is a large formal gathering. Oh don't look so surprised dear!" Narcissa said the last statement with a flip of her hard, indicating to Hermione's partially opening mouth.

Hermione quickly shut her mouth and wracked her brain as to how she should respond. "Well, as I said, the home was beautiful."

"Yes, it's one of my favorite properties. So, let's get to why you're here today. Draco has told me you all would like to begin a formal courtship, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh! None of that now! I feel old enough as it is when I'm sitting here discussing my sons marriage! You'll call me Narcissa dear, or if you'd prefer you are more than welcome to call me Mother, I always wanted a daughter." She smiled sadly, as if thinking of long ago memories.

"Thank you, Narcissa."

"So, do you know what type of bond you're interested in pursuing with Draco? He told me you all had spoken briefly on the matter but that he wanted to make sure you fully understood before anything took place."

"We wanted to follow tradition; I'd like to have the par animum bond done just as if we were children. I know I missed out on many aspects of our culture and I'd like to make up for that where possible."

"Hmm," Narcissa hummed in approval, "that sound quite nice dear. I'm not sure if Draco and you will receive all of the benefits but it not a difficult ceremony and one that will only strengthen as you all get to know one another. I assume you know everything about this bond then?"

"Yes! I was quite interested in the book Daphne showed me on the different types of courtship and marital bonds. I was quite interested in how this may affect us since we're adults though. Obviously attraction is not something we need the bond to help us build, but the deeper connectedness of our magic and the bonds ability to sustain life in children intrigues me as to how it could help us now, what with everything going on."

Narcissa laughed and smiled at the young woman in front of her, "I can see why you've intrigued Draco so! You're quit passionate about your learning, aren't you? I am glad to hear that attraction isn't anything to worry about," at this Hermione blushed, "and that you're so interested in your magics binding together. It is a feeling I grew up with my entire life so I cannot imagine not having it, I will be glad my son can experience such a closeness with another person."

Before Hermione could respond a knock sounded on the parlor door. "Mother?" could be heard before the door opened slightly. "Mother do you have a- Hermione!" Draco said with a smile and obvious confusion. "I didn't think you were due until tomorrow."

"I invited her over today, your Father had plans come up for tomorrow and asked I escort him."

"Yes, that's actually what I was coming to ask you about but that can wait."

Hermione stood up, brushing the wrinkles from her robes, "I was actually just going to take my leave, I don't want to impose. It's been a pleasure speaking with you Narcissa and I'm sure I will see you quite soon regarding our conversation."

"No need to leave, Hermione! If you and Draco want to speak with one another I can come back in a few minutes. I'm not sure when you all are wanting to move forward with the courtship ritual but either Lucius or myself will be able to cast it for you."

"I'd forgotten a family member was required to cast the bond, how silly of me! Will I need someone from my family? I'm, well I'm not sure I have anyone who would be willing to cast it."

Narcissa shook her head, "As long as your blood is willing given you will both me fine. Parents are only used since children are not old enough to understand what willingly giving their blood can mean, and at that age children are still magically connected to their parents. I only said Lucius or I could do the spell because you need someone else to cast and in my experience a family member seems to strengthen the bond. It's both of your choices though my dear; I'll be back in just a few moments Draco, I'm going to find your Father."

"Yes, Mother." Draco said with a nod to his head before turning back to look at her.

"Long time no see." She said with a shy smile.

"Ha!" he laughed and took her hand in his. "I would like to have a conversation, if you'd permit me to move us to the gardens?" Draco asked.

"Of course." She had expected them to head towards the door but instead Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, apparating with a soft 'pop'.

"Well I wasn't expecting that!"

"I apologize, I didn't think before moving us. You'll be able to do that soon, Malfoy's can apparate anywhere in the Manor, in fact there are some locations of the Manor that can only be reached via apparition."

"That's fascinating, are there—"

"Maps? Yes, and I'll make sure to show all of them to you. I'm sure you'll spend countless hours pouring over the family history." He chuckled. "Here, let's sit." He said gesturing to the benches by what looked to be a small pond.

"It's quite beautiful out here."

"Yes, Mother through everything she was into these gardens from what my father says. None of this was here before she became the Lady of the Manor."

"She's done an amazing job."

"Hermione, I know that you and Daphne have spoken about her upcoming nuptials and the…implications that has for the war, yes?"

Hermione breathed out, quickly shifting things in her mind and attempting to figure out how she should answer any questions that may come up. _Severus and I have gone over this, calm down, breath and play your part_. "Of course. Is that what you're wanting to speak to me about, the war?"

"To a point, yes. It's not a well kept secret that my family believes in bringing back the old ways, of making our magical community more exclusive and –"

"I know you're a death eater Draco." She said quietly, not making eye contact.

"Well," he said attempting to keep the shock off his face, "that makes this conversation easier. You know you'll be expected to meet him?"

"I had assumed what with you being…" she trailed off.

"Being what?"

"Well, it's not a grand secret that your father is one of his top supporters. I assumed you were very much the same and that that would mean I would need to support the cause as well."

"I am, similar to my Father in beliefs, how one goes about those beliefs is where we differ. However, you are correct, my Father has a very high ranking among the Death Eaters and after I've completed my mission, I will as well."

"Your mission?"

"Marrying you and getting you pregnant, as quickly as possible from what I have been informed."

"Why…why are you telling me this?"

"Because my Mother told me not long ago, that I should treat this mission as if you would be my wife. I am very similar to my Father in many ways but one way I do not wish to be similar to him is how he manages his relationship with my Mother. She was not aware in everything he was a part of until after she married, I have never been given a choice in what I am involved in because this is what I was born into and I love my family. I am expected to marry, I will be expected to have an heir to carry on the Malfoy name and I will continue to be a death eater. I want any woman I marry to know this and even if it means not marrying someone that I believe I can grow to fall in love with, I would rather lose that than trap someone into this life."

"I…I don't know what to say Draco."

"You don't have to say anything yet. I'll be here if you decide you'd like to move forward with the bonding but I understand if you do not."

"No! I mean, I _do_ want to move forward with the bonding. I believe I could fall in love with you as well." She smiled shyly.

"I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy Hermione."

"I know that. Can you promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"No lies?"

"Never." He said placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Would you like to do the bonding ceremony?" she asked him.

"Now?"

"Unless you'd prefer to wait?"

"Let's go find Mother."

*** Break** * **1 Week Later**

She heard loud, broken claps coming from the shadows as she headed to the rooms Dumbledore had given her at Hogwarts.

"Severus?"

"Put on quite the show, didn't you my little death eater?" he said with a slight lilt to his voice.

"Are you…are you drunk?" she asked, squinting her eyes as if that would help her see his full form in the shadows.

"And if I am? Doesn't change your quite nauseating display in the gardens last week, does it?"

"You were there?"

"Does that surprise you? I'm everywhere Hermione, it's my job to keep after the poor little muggleborn in training."

"That's enough out of you! I've done everything we'd discussed and everything is set up perfectly. Per the old laws, when our marriage is sealed he won't be able to keep a thing from me and we'll have the in that you can't provide." She snapped back.

"_When_ you're married now, is it? Guess no one will have use for me then, will they? Perhaps I can stop being their little puppet and you'll be the hero, having _sacrificed_ to marry Draco Malfoy and become the wealthiest, most titled witch in the entire magical community."

"Are you implying I'm doing this for money?" she scoffed, completely ignoring his comment regarding marriage.

"No, no, all I'm saying," he stumbled out of the shadows, bottle of Ogden's still in hand, "is that the two of you seemed quite cozy and that bonding? Well, I don't think you needed it to help you build any affections."

"You're right, I didn't. Draco seems like a good man who loves his family and the fact that our magic is so compatible makes me drawn to him. To be honest even before this stupid spell it was like that, I just didn't understand what the pull meant because I'd never been taught and because of heritage neither of us knew how to handle that."

"Are you defending his behavior to you before?" he bellowed.

"I'll thank you to keep your drunken rage to yourself. I haven't the time to deal with this Severus, it's incredibly beneath you. I'm not sure what your problem is but you need to stop! You're supposed to be my mentor, you're supposed to be helping me and instead I'm debriefing with Dumbledore because you've been no where to be found all week and I'm training with dummies in the room of requirement!" she shouted at him in exasperation.

"I can't do this." He whispered.

"What?"

"I can't do this! It isn't supposed to be like this! I was fine with my duties, fine with my fate, I was fine with dying in this war! But now…"

"Now what?" she said taking a step towards him.

"Now I can't imagine a day without you, even after death. I've only just found you and you'll marry him in a month."

"Severus, I don't have to marry him and certainly not in a month."

"Yes you do and we both know it. We both know that neither of us will walk away and leave the people we love to chance. As for the month," he said trying to straighten himself up and pull himself together a bit, "it's his task. He's been tasked to…" Severus tried to finish before passing out and slumping to the ground. Hermione swore under her breath, her mind racing at what Severus had just said. _A month? Draco hadn't mentioned anything about that. He'd been so open about everything else, why would he hide this?_ She went to flick her wand and stopped, thinking that Severus was always telling her she could practice with almost anything and quite frankly she was in no rush to get him back to his room. With that thought she pocketed her wand and focused, pushing her magic from her core, through her limbs and focusing on projecting it outwards. Severus' body levitated off the ground and moved towards her, she smiled with satisfaction at her progress and headed down the hall towards the dungeon.

"Miss Navarre?" Professor McGonagall called.

"Shit!" Hermione swore quietly and then she heard the clunk behind her and a groan. She stifled a laugh as she realized she'd dropped Severus because she'd broken concentration. "Hello, Professor! I found Severus in the hall way after speaking to Albus and I wasn't sure what to do with him so I thought I'd bring him back to his chambers."

"Is he intoxicated? Heavens, I can smell him from here! Do you need help dear?"

"No, but thank you Professor. I'll put him in his rooms and then head to my quarters." Hermione said, waving her hand at Severus and focusing her magic outwards, she headed down the hall with a now snoring Severus floating behind her. She didn't notice the peculiar look Minerva was giving her at the ease that the girl used both wandless and nonverbal magic. The older woman noted the incident and headed to her quarters, the idea of Severus drunk weighing heavily on her mind.

*** Break ***

Severus turned to his back and cracked his eyes open, groaning at the ache in his back and head. He reached for his wand, noting that it was securely under his pillow and that he was in his sleeping trousers. With a flick of his wrist a hangover potion whizzed into the room and into his hand.

"Awake I see." Hermione said leaning against the doorframe to his room.

"Yes." He said sitting up, his legs tossed over the side of bed, and his hand running up and down the muscles in his back.

"Here" She said handing his a pain relieving potion.

"What's this for?"

"Your body aches; I may have dropped you a couple of times last night."

"_Dropped_ me?" he asked, his brow raised in question.

"You were a right prat last night. You're always telling me to practice my nonverbal and wandless magic so, I did."

"I never said to practice them on me!" he snarled.

"Then you shouldn't behave like you were. Anyway, I came down just to make sure you were alright, which I now see you are so I'll leave you wallow on your own." She said with a huff and left the room. He sighed before standing and going after her.

"Hermione?" he said causing her to stop and turn near the small kitchenette in his rooms. She just starred at him not saying anything. "Can we talk?"

"I think you said all that needed to be said last night."

"I apologize for last night, Hermione, I was not in my right mind and should not have acted as I did." Instead of responding to apology she simply starred at him.

"I am deeply sorry Hermione."

"I know that, I knew you'd be sorry the second I smelled you last night."

"I did not mean for us to speak that way."

"What did you mean by a month?"

He sighed before answering, "The reason I was so upset was due to the meeting that had happened just before Draco spoke with you. Draco has been tasked with marrying you quickly and ensuring the fertility of your marriage."

"Fer….fertility?"

"The two of you will be expected to begin birthing the next generation of the Dark Lord's followers. I believe that this is the Dark Lord's way of making sure you are securely attached to the Malfoy's and separated from your Uncle."

"Isn't marriage enough to do that? I don't, I don't want to bring a child into this world, not now."

"I know that and we can look into measures to keep you from conceiving. However, there is one more part to the meeting and I do apologize, it is what had me, losing myself last night."

"Which is?"

"The Dark Lord has decided he will not meet you until after you and Draco have wed."

Hermione sighed, moving the chair at the kitchen bar and sitting down. "What is the plan then, I'm assuming you've spoken to Dumbledore?"

"You'll wed him and per Dumbledore, you'll have a child if that is what it takes."

"Marriage I understand but he can't honestly expect me to have a child!" Hermione shouted.

"I am sorry to say but you'll quickly learned what you've signed up for. You are merely a puppet in his war and he does not care what you give up for it. Think Hermione! Look at what he has asked you to give up thus far!"

"I just, I can't do this. How am I supposed to do this? What am I going to do Severus?"

"We will figure it out, together."

Despite being angry at him for their previous interactions she stepped forward and let herself be wrapped in his arms. _Home_, she thought. _This is where I belong, this is where I'm supposed to be. _She let him scoop her up and carry her back into his bedroom where he wrapped his arms around her and let her doze into a quiet, peaceful sleep.

*** End Chapter** *

I realized that these current chapters may be a tad confusing when it comes to the timeline. Since there isn't a set timeline starting next chapter (and I plan to go back and fix the previous ones) I'm going to figure out a way to clarify how long it's been. I'll most likely go back and use graduation as the beginning to the timeline but we'll see!


End file.
